


流血事件

by RiverAndHill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can be such a stress writer, Kissing, M/M, OOC af, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and some blood, don't blame me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: “我失血过多了，”托马斯-----国务卿先生，拖长了音，摆出一副柔弱的样子，“啊。亚历山大，我要晕倒了。”说着又压在了亚历山大的身上。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	流血事件

亚历山大叹了一口气，“拜托了，杰弗逊。”

高个子弗吉尼亚人不动。

亚历山大使劲推了推压在他身上的男人，没推动。“快要迟到了。”

“……”

房间里的沉默很重，风声很响。

托马斯抬起头瞄他一眼，顶着一头蓬松的卷发，棕色的眼睛滴溜溜的。很无害的样子。

他冲亚历山大努了努嘴。

“.…..”

“好吧好吧，天杀的，最后一……唔”话音未落就被一口吻住。

托马斯杰弗逊的吻和他平日里沉默寡言的样子不一样，显得非常有攻击性。很炽热，也很缠绵。从来没有蜻蜓点水的时候。

亚历山大沉醉其中，渐渐忘却了时间…..

“咚------”窗外教堂里的钟声响了八下将他惊醒，“---唔”他试图推开挂在身上的泰迪熊，“停------”

“嗷！”他没忍住气狠狠咬了对方的上嘴唇，换来一声惨痛的叫声。

“哎呀，”他尽可能显得若无其事，“好像咬出血了。”

托马斯杰弗逊面无表情地舔着嘴唇，眼睛里露出点凶光。

亚历山大控制表情，丝毫不露惧意，准备静观其变。

“哎呀。”

**哦，他开始操作了。**

“我失血过多了，”托马斯-----国务卿先生，拖长了音，摆出一副柔弱的样子，“啊。亚历山大，我要晕倒了。”说着又压在了亚历山大的身上。

被他压住的男人翻了个白眼，放弃了一样配合他浮夸的表演，“天呐，这可真是太糟糕了。那请问我该做些什么呢？”

托马斯把脸埋在他的颈窝里发出闷闷的声音，“再亲我一下吧。”

“还…？你知道吗，行，亲，亲！今天不亲到你流血而亡我就不叫亚历山大汉密尔顿！”

晚些时候的办公室，

“亚历山大杰弗逊怎么样？”

“去死。混球。”

“.…..”

“告诉我那不是求婚。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈------”

“.……”

“不是的亲爱的，托马斯杰弗逊的求婚绝不会这么随意。”

**Author's Note:**

> 闹着玩的。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
